Tabulatorum amoris
by Spanner.khr
Summary: Personaje x lectora. Son One shots de personajexlectora espero les guste
1. Renji

Hola he aquí unos one shots de bleach espero que les guste

Empezare con uno de Renji, disfrutenlo

* * *

Estabas en casa de Ichigo con Rukia y te empezabas a aburrir.

-Olle Ichigo, Rukia qué tal si jugamos a cartas

-Mmm esta bien ire a por unas

Os pusisteis a jugar y a los minutos notaste que Ichigo y Rukia se aliaron para vencerte.

-Eh no hagais trampas

-No son trampas

En eso llego Renji

\- Ichigo qué haceis

\- ¡Renji! Ven unete, ayudame a vencer a Ichigo y Rukia

-Esta bien... cómo se juega

Le empezaste a explicar las normas. Luego os pusisteis a jugar y al rato Ichigo y Rukia se tuvieron que ir pon un hollow.

\- Olle Renji, apenas conozco el mundo humano y como tu ya has estado aquí varias veces me lo podrias enseñar?

\- Emm claro... dónde te gustaria ir

\- Mmm no importa... demos un paseo y según vamos viendo me explicas

Fuisteis a dar un paseo pero antes dejasteis una nota en casa de Ichigo. Renji te explico bastantes cosas y comentasteis (más bien burlasteis) cosas de Ichigo. Viste que se en el lugar habian vastantes parejas y como se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Sera mejor volver...

-No quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien vamos a casa de Ichigo

Os fuisteis y antes de entrar te paraste.

-Renji, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Um? - se para y se acerca a ti - Claro (T/N), cuál

\- Esto... primero gracias por enseñarme algunas cosas del mundo humano, lo pase muy bien contigo

\- Jaja no hay problema.

\- Bien pues... la pregunta... esto... ¿puedo tomar esto como...una cita? - te sonrojaste al formular tu pregunta.

-¿Eh? - se sonrojo más que tu - su..supongo...

\- ¿De verdad? Gracias entonces

Ibas a seguir pero te coje de la muñeca.

\- E..esto... cómo decirlo...(T/N), em...

-¿Qué pasa Renji?

-... va a la mierda - te acerca a el y te besa.

Se escucha un ruido y os separais alarmados. Visteis a Ichigo con una sonrisa y Rukia con una camara riendose.

\- Rukia...¿qué haces con esa cámara? - le dijiste con un aura oscura rodeandote

\- Jaja.. nada, vosotros solo seguir - rio un poco nerviosa al ver tu reacción

Rukia salió corriendo y tu la perseguiste.

\- Olle Renji, ¿cuándo sera la boda?

Renji se sonrojo por vergüenza y enojo ante la pregunta de Ichigo a lo que este rio.

* * *

Bueno espero que les gustase. Me inspire en un test que hice.

Es algo con falta de inspiración porque cada dos palabras me llaman para que ayude con algo

Digan cual quieren que sea el siguiente y hasta la próxima

**Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Byakuya

Bueno perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo pero cada vez que iba a escribirlo me entraba vagancia (perdón)

No se me ocurria muy bien como hacerlo pero creo que más o menos así vale ( si no les gusta me disculpo pero el personaje es algo difícil)

* * *

Byakuya estaba tranquilamente escribiendo en su casa hasta que...

-¡Byakuyaaa! - entraste de golpe rompiendo la puerta- huy, perdón por la puerta jaja - reiste nerviosa

\- No importa siempre y cuando la pages - ni se había molestado en verte

\- Bueno y qué haces? - seguía pasando de ti - ¡Ahhhh! Byakuya que aburrido eres, encima que me molesto en venir a verte

\- Nadie te a pedido que vinieses

\- Ya bueno pero es mi deber conocer a los demás capitanes

Eras la nueva capitana de la quinta división, pero solo temporalmente hasta que encontraran a otro ya que a ti te gustaba más tu antigua división. Antes pertenecias a la octaba división hasta que tu capitan se entero de que poseias un bankai y te dieron el puesto de capitana.

Te fuiste a sentar delante de Byakuya para ver como seguía escribiendo. Esperaste paciente y en silencio. Pasados 5 minutos de revisar con la vista el lugar ya te aburriste.

\- Olle Byakuya, vamos a hacer algo divertido

\- Estoy ocupado

\- Huy si ocupadisimo - por primera vez levanta su vista para verte - ¿qué te parece una apuesta?

\- Que clase de apuesta

\- ¡Una batalla! Si gano haces lo que yo quiera. Si ganas tu, me voy y no te vuelvo a molestar *por hoy*

\- No me molestas en una semana

\- Joder... esta bien pero pongamos normas. No vale usar el bankai, y el que lo use pierde.

\- Esta bien, no lo requiero para vencerte

-... ok... tampoco vale que me pegues en el pecho

-...como quieras

\- y supongo que yo no te pegare en... eso ya sabes... vamos a pelear

Fuisteis fuera para no romper su casa. Al principio te igualaste a él pero al poco tiempo ya no podías más, no tenías mucha resistencia, te cansabas muy rápido y eso era una desventaja pero aún así seguiste intentandolo. Al final como era de esperar Byakuya te gano.

\- Esta bien has ganado... no puedo más - dijiste sin aliento. El por el contrario estaba igual que antes de que empezara la batalla- No te volvere a molestar...

\- Vamos - te extiende la mano para ayudarte a levantarte - ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿? Pero si he perdido

\- Lo se, pero te has esforzado bastante. ¿Qué quiere hacer?

\- Jaja pues no lo había pensado. Mmmm a ver...- empezaste a pensar - *¿dibujar? No, no pienso ver sus malditos monigotes...¿cartas? No creo que sepa jugar...a ver... ¿beber? Rangiku dijo que era buena idea...* Ok vamos a beber

\- Esta bien vamos

Te sorprendio un poco que aceptara pero no dijiste nada.

Estabais sentados uno en frente del otro y Byakuya bebía como si nada. Tu tenías un tic en el ojo.

\- Byakuya... que se supone que hacemos?

\- Beber...

\- ¡Me refería beber saque no té!

-... la próxima vez se más específica

\- Joder... cuando uno dice vamos a beber se entiende que se refiere a beber saque, no té... eres muy aburrido asi no hay quien se divierta

\- No te quejes. Estamos haciendo lo que quería a pesar de que yo gane.

\- Si pero no como yo me lo esperaba... de verdad de no ser porque es guapo lo habría golpeado ya - Lo último lo susurraste para ti misma pero Byakuya te escucho

\- Hum, asi que según tu soy guapo

\- ¿Eh? - te sonrojaste - ¿Q..qué dice? Yo no he dicho eso... mejor me voy

Te levantaste para irte. No querías estar ahí, era muy vergonzoso.

-¿A dónde vas?

\- A cualquier lado donde no te pueda ver. *Joder hacer el estúpido delante de la persona que me gusta...que vergüenza*

\- (T/N), no se si te has dado cuenta pero has dicho en voz alta que te gusto. Un consejo, no vallas diciendo lo que piensas

\- ¿Eh?¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿Lo dije en voz alta?! - te agarraste del cabello y Byakuya rió ante tu reacción cosa que te asombro - ¿D..de qué ries?

\- No me he reido - contesto volviendo a ponerse serio

\- Si te has reido

\- No

\- Si, si te has reido. ¿De qué te reias? ¿te burlabas de mi?

-No...

-¿entonces?

\- De nada... solo fue tu reacción te veias adorable

Te sonrojaste ante sus palabras

\- ¡Byakuya baka!

\- Por cierto he decidido cambiar lo que quería si ganaba

\- ...¿no quieres volver a verme?

\- Al contrario

-...¿no quiero volver a verte? - dijiste confundida

\- No...

\- Sigo sin comprender - Miras como se levanta de su sitio.

Se acerca a ti y te besa. Al instante te separas más que sonrojada

\- Q..qu..qué hace? - le preguntas

\- Te veo mañana adios

Byakuya desaparece. Y te quedas pensando en lo que había pasado.

\- *Ahhh ya comprendo, quieres que valla a verle... creo* Bueno ya se lo preguntare...*mañana? O espero una semana? Él dijo que mañana* ¡Ahhhh! Que lio.

Al día siguiente le irias a preguntar aunque no hacía falta preguntar para saber la respuesta. Byuakuya te estaba dando una oportunidad de estar a su lado aunque no lo comprendieras en ese momento se encargaría de decirtelo a su manera cuando le visites el próximo día

* * *

Ok perdonen si no les gusto. No se me ocurria mucho y el final creo que quedo como muy... que deja que desear algo, que no es del todo bueno, pero bueno.

Gracias por leer y digan cual quieren que sea el siguiente. Hasta la próxima

**Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Ichigo

Cuanto tiempo. Como nadie decía de quien quería el siguiente cap pues he decidido hacerlo de Ichigo.

Nota : (c/p)= tu color de pelo (c/o)= tu color de ojos

No se si les gustara pero espero que si. Que lo disfruten

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico que tanto te gustaba. Antes solías hablarle pero después de que apareciese Rukia te distanciaste de él. Ya no te atrevías a hablarle, solo te quedabas observando como hablaba con los demás. Algo había cambiado a su alrededor y te habías percatado que a Inoue le gustaba pero como Ichigo era algo corto, no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de esta. No tenías nada en contra de Inoue, era maja y alegre pero el hecho que os gustaba la misma persona te daba algo de rabia puesto que ella era preciosa, todos los chicos estaban tras ella y sabías (creías) que si Ichigo tubiese que elegir entre Inoue y tu, seguro que elegiría a Inoue sin duda. Pero no sabías que en realidad Ichigo no estaba interasado en Inoue, ya que solo la veía como una amiga y él estaba interesado en otra persona de cabello (c/p) y ojos (c/o) que por una razón que el desconocía dejo de hablarle, cosa que le frusto un poco pero decidió que era lo mejor para no tener que ponerla en peligro debído a los hollows.

Algunas veces cuando veías que Ichigo se desmayaba aparecia algo que no llegabas a visualizar y que se largaba seguido de Rukia. No entendias muy bien aquello pero temías a preguntar y que te dijesen que no te incumbía.

Ahora mismo te encontrabas nerviosa puesto que habías decidido declararte a Ichigo y preguntar por lo que viste el día anterior.

-~- Flash back-~-

\- *Que buena noche* - miraste al cielo y observaste algo a lo lejos.

Te acercaste un poco y pudiste observar a Ichigo con un kimono negro y una espada luchando contra otra persona. No podias ver bien los rostros pero sabías que era Ichigo por su color de pelo, ya que es inconfundible

-~- Fin Flash back-~-

\- Esto... - dijiste acercandote a Ichigo

\- ¿? Ah, (T/N) hola

\- Hola... esto...¿puedo hablar con tigo luego? A solas si es posible

Ichigo obsevo que lo decías bastante seria por lo que creyó que tal vez podias ver hollows y por consiguiente le habias visto luchar

\- Pues...- hecho una rápida mirada a sus amigos algo nervioso - esta bien.

Al oir su respuesta te aliviaste un poco, ahora solo quedaba declararte y preguntar por lo que viste la noche anterior.

Cuando el receso empezó te indico que le siguieras. Rukia, Chad, Ishida e Inoue os siguieron pero se quedaron un poco más alejados para poder escuchar

\- ¿Qué querias?

\- Pues... - miraste de reojo a los anteriores nombrados - ¿puedes decirles que se alejen un poco más?

Ichigo les indicó que se alejaran

\- ¿Así esta bien?

\- Si gracias...yo...esto...

Justo cuando le ibas a decir que te gustaba empezó a sonar un pitido e Ichigo saco una placa algo rara

-Lo siento, me lo dices luego - dice saliendo corriendo donde los otros

Pudiste ver como el cuerpo de Ichigo caía y salia otro él con un kimono negro, que se largo corriendo con Rukia. Te acercaste a Chad ya que este sostenia el cuerpo de Ichigo

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Solo se ha desmayado

\- ... - te quedaste viendo por donde Ichigo y Rukia se fueron, lo que hizo que los otros se preocuparan un poco por si pudiste ver a Ichigo

\- ¿Q..querías algo (T/N)-chan? - te pregunto Inoue algo nerviosa

\- Mmm... - te giraste a verla de nuevo - No tranquila. Solo darle esto cuando vuelva - dijiste entregando un papelito en el que ponia tu dirección

\- ¿Cuando vuelva? - cuestiono Ishida

\- Cuando vuelva en si, cuando despierte...como prefieras decirlo - disimulaste - Bueno nos vemos - te despediste rápido y te fuiste

Cuando acabo el receso Ichigo se disculpo con tigo y le dijiste que no tenía importancia. Te pasaste las clases pensando en lo de hacia un rato. No sabías exactamente lo que había sucedido y al final no te habías podido declarar ese día cos que te frusto un poco pero tampoco tanto como para dejar de intentar declararte, no eras de esas que creían en que si apasado algo asi es porque el destino no quiere que se lo digas.

Al acabar las clases salisto muy rápido sin tener en cuenta a nadie y te dirijiste a tu casa.

\- *Tendre que pensar como decirselo mejor... de pronto ser tan directa no sera bueno... aunque tampoco es que tenga muchas esperanzas. Creo que debería de tener 0 de esperanza mejor ya que si tengo algo de esperanza y me rechaza me dolera aunque sea un poco.* Estoy en casa - dijiste entrando a tu hogar pero nadie te recibió - Que raro ¿habran salido? - revisaste que no había nadie - Ahora que recuerdo dijeron que hoy tenian cosas que hacer... *y por eso decidi decir a Ichigo mis sentimientos, para que nadie me viese llorar al ser rechazada...* (suspiras) casi se me olvidaba que era eso. Entonces no se como se lo podre decir mañana si me pregunta...

Subiste a tu habitación y te cambiaste el uniforme a algo más comodo para andar por casa. Ibas a ir a comer pero alguien llamo a la puerta

\- ¿? *¿Sera que ya han llegado y se han olvidado las llaves?* Voooy - fuiste a la puerta y la abriste

\- Hola

\- ¿K..Kurosaki-san? Hola

\- Esto... ¿puedo pasar?

\- Ah, si claro pasa - dijiste hechandote a un lado - *Joder que coño hace aqui? Y yo con esta pinta...*

\- ¿? ¿Estas sola en casa?

\- Ahh... si... tenian cosas que hacer asi que... Bueno ¿quieres tomar algo? - dijiste dirijiendote a la cocina

\- Si no es molestia...

\- Ten - le diste un poco de té

\- Gracias

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí Kurosaki-san?

\- ¿Puedes dejar de decirme asi?

\- ¿Eh por qué?

\- Suena muy distante... simplemente dime como antes

\- ...ok... Pues ¿A qué has venido Ichigo?

\- Creía que querías que viniera. Nose Ishida me dio esto - dijo mostrando el papel que les entregaste

\- *Ah mierda se me olvido*

\- Entonces ¿qué era lo que querías decirme antes?

\- ...nada importante... simplemente era una tontería mía

-...

-...

\- bueno pues... ¿puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

\- Acabas de hacer ya una pero te permitire hacer otra

-...eso no valia como pregunta

\- Si valia pero da igual pregunta

\- Pues...¿por qué te has vuelto tan distante con migo?

\- ¡! Y..yo...

\- Antes eras más alegre y confiada

\- ...perdón... es que... no lo se...

\- ... - desvia la mirada

\- ... *que incomodo...*

\- Creo que ya me voy

\- ...Ah espera me acabo de acordar de otra cosa que quería preguntarte

\- ¿? ¿El qué?

\- Pues... el otro día...mmm como decirlo... ¿estabas luchando contra alguien?

\- ¿Eh? - se asombro

\- Tenias una espada y un kimono negro... y hoy tambien cuando te fuiste con Rukia...

\- ... no se si es buena idea contartelo

\- Entiendo...

\- ... - se queda mirandote un momento - (suspira) soy un shinigami sustituto

\- ¿?

\- Qu..que soy un shinigami sustituto

\- Entiendo eso de shinigami pero como que "sustituto" ¿como que remplazas a alguien cuando no puede hacer su trabajo?

\- Algo asi...

\- ¿Y qué hacen los shinigamis sustitutos?

\- Pues... enviamos las almas que estan vagando por la ciudad a la sociedad de almas

\- Ahhh... es algo raro... Pero tranquilo te creo no me estoy burlando

\- ...sera mejor que me valla ya. A sido un placer volver a hablar con tigo

\- ...Espera. Aún no te dije lo que quería decirte en el receso

\- ¿No era eso lo que querías decirme?

\- No, eso era otra cosa aparte... esto... yo... emmm cómo lo digo... - coguiste aire - m..me gustas

\- ¡!

\- Se que yo no te gusto y eso. Seguro que más bien estas interesado en Inoue pero por lo menos quería qu..- fuiste interumpida ya que Ichigo te beso

\- De verdad ya te vale. A mi no me gusta Inoue. Yo ya tengo ha alguien que me gusta que es algo terca, antes me hablaba y es muy dulce y buena cuando la llegas a conocer bien

\- ... - te sonrojaste - baka - le diste un golpecito en el hombro

\- Jajaja yo tambien te quiero

\- Esto... entonces?

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- ...

\- ¡Ahhh ya entiendo ya entiendo! Jaja perdón. ¿Quiéres ser mi novia?

\- Si - dijiste emocionada

Volvisteis a besaros y la puerta se abrio

\- Hija ya hemos llega..

\- ... - te sonrojaste

\- Esto...

\- ... - volvieron a cerrar la puerta dejandoos un poco de intimidad

* * *

Puf* tenía planeado subirlo hace meses pero me dio pereza y... pues eso jeje. Espero que les gustase. Digan cual quieren que sea el siguiente y no olviden comentar.

**Ciao Ciao!**


	4. Ulquiorra(1-2)

Bueno mucho tiempo sin actualizar... tenía esto desde hace meses pero no me llega la inspiración..

Hibari: Mentiroso lo que pasa es no querías continuar

Bueno... eso es cierto... pero porque las ideas que tengo pues... como que luego escribirlas me dan vagancia... pero mira que ya lo escribiré. Ah este ira en dos partes asique esta sera la parte1, cuando ya tenga el final lo subiré

Disfruten

* * *

Suspiraste mientras te tirabas al suelo. Otra vez Nnoitra se había ido a pelear sin ti. Tú también querías morir en batalla.

-Mira que irse así… por una vez que encuentro a uno fuerte capaz de matarme…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo detrás de ti

\- ¡! – te diste la vuelta - *U..Ulquiorra Cifer…*

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – te repitió la pregunta

\- … emmm…

\- ¿No deberías estar dentro?

\- Mmmm si, muy buena observación… pues… ¿quería pelear con un menos?

\- …

\- ….emmm b..bueno ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí?

\- Vigilar que no hagas ninguna estupidez

\- Gracias mi amor – intentaste joderle

\- Son órdenes de Aizen-sama

\- Ñeee ya te cargaste todo. (suspiras) eres muy serio Cifer

\- …

\- Siempre hablando de Sosuke-san… no sé porque tanta fidelidad ante él…

\- Eso es p..

\- Si si ya lo que tú digas

\- …

\- Prefiero morir que a servirle. En fin… - te levantaste - supongo que ya va siendo hora de irse

Volviste dentro y escuchaste que Aizen te llamaba

-*¿Y ahora qué quiere ese?* Tsk – entras donde se hallaba - ¿Qué desea? – dices sonriendo

\- ¿Has estado entrenando?

\- … ammm…. S..si?...

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Aaahh…. Sigo sin poder realizar un cero… *bueno no es que no lo logre es que ni he intentado*

-…¿y tú dominio con la zampakuto?

\- Pufff pésimo. Sera mejor que me mate, soy una basura de arrancar

\- Pediré a Grimmjow que te entrene

\- Ah no hace falta, es mejor si me matan ya…

Aunque te negaste Aizen acabo asignándote a Grimmjow como tutor

-No sé porque tengo que enseñarte nada

\- Yo tampoco estoy muy contenta que se le diga. Por mi puedes matarme si quieres

\- Me encantaría pero Aizen se cabrearía conmigo…tsk

\- Bien podría morirse – dijisteis a la vez

\- …

\- Tengo una idea ¿Y si me llevas contigo al mundo humano? Soy tan inútil que acaban matándome

\- Es una opción… pero igual me regañarían a mí si te llevo conmigo

\- Pues dices que me colé o algo así. No sé. Tú deberías saber, eres el cerebrito no?

\- … *¿por qué se empeña tanto Aizen en que esta mujer viva?*

\- Arrancar cielo, soy una arrancar – dijiste adivinando lo que pensaba

\- Igual eres mujer

\- Ohhh muy cierto… Mmm *si abro una garganta hasta el mundo humano se darán cuenta que si se pelear y por lo tanto me seguirán… pero si no lo abro yo y lo hace otro… aunque sea tendré una oportunidad pero… si alguien lo hace lo mataran… aggg cómo escapo*

\- Sigamos con el maldito entrenamiento

\- Siii

Días después aprovechaste la revuelta que había ya que unos shinigamis se habían infiltrado en las noches para poder abrir una garganta e ir al mundo humano. Fuiste a la tienda de Urahara donde le explicaste un poco que no tenías nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando e igual no tenías poderes ni nada, solo querías estar ahí y vivir normal a lo que después de mucho pensar e interrogarte acabo dándote un gigai con el que pudiste esconderte hasta que paso todo y derrotaron a Aizen.

Te habías instalado en un pequeño apartamento e ibas al instituto de Karakura. También tenías un trabajo en una cafetería para poder mantenerte.

-*Ahora que lo pienso nunca probé a ver cual es mi poder…*Mm…. *Bueno tampoco es como si tuviera algo que hacer ahora*

Te levantaste de tu cama y saliste de tu gigai dejándolo encima de esta

-Bien probemos…

Intentaste concentrar tu reiatsu después de liberar tu zampakuto. En cierto momento se te vino a la mente cierto espada pero pasaste de ello. Antes de saber lo que había pasado te desmayaste. Mientras en otro lugar Aizen estaba con su típica frase de "tal y como había planeado"

Poco a poco fuiste despertándote viendo que volvías a estar en tu gigai y en la cama

-*¿Qué ha pasado?* - te incorporas

\- …

\- ¿? – te giras a verle - *¿U..Ulquiorra?* A..ah…e..esto…

\- … - te pasa un vaso de agua - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- …bien… - tomas un poco de agua - … *Él también tiene un gigai…* ¿Qué haces aquí Cifer?

\- ¿Cifer? ¿Ese es mi nombre?

\- ¿Eh? ¿EHHHH? – le tiras el agua

\- …

\- No me digas que tienes amnesia. Es una broma ¿no?

\- …

\- ¿Q..qué es lo que ha pasado?

-~-Flash back-~-

Antes de desmayarte habías resucitado a Ulquiorra sin darte cuenta. Debido a toda la energía que necesitaste te desmayaste. Después de un rato Ulquiorra se acabó despertando sin recordar nada, ni siquiera su nombre. Cuando te vio pensó en preguntarte cuanto te despertases pero al poco rato alguien llamo a la puerta a lo que no muy seguro fue a abrir y se encontró con Urahara que había ido al sentir un gran reiatsu. Claramente Urahara se puso a la defensiva pero al notar que Ulquiorra no parecía recordar nada se quedó más tranquilo.

-Asique no te acuerdas de nada – dice entrando

\- …no

\- Ya veo – te carga y te vuelve a meter en tu gigai – …*supongo que es mejor así* Bien dejare que ella te explique todo

\- …¿cómo se llama?

\- (T/A) (T/N)

\- Hm…

\- Bien si necesitas algo avísame y ni se te ocurra salir de aquí

\- De acuerdo

Al cabo de unos días Urahara se llevó a Ulquiorra a su tienda para darle un gigai. En ese lapso de tiempo Orihime fue a visitarte ya que llevabas sin ir a clases una semana y estaba preocupada pero debido a que estabas aun inconsciente y Ulquiorra no se encontraba nadie la abrió y tuvo que volverse.

En esos días Ulquiorra estuvo pendiente todo el rato de ti, cuidándote por si te despertabas

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- Asique he estado dos semanas inconsciente…

\- hm

\- …Ya veo… Y tengo que explicarte quien eres y eso?

\- Si

\- *Maldito Urahara*

\- Pero antes Urahara-sama me dijo que le llamaras

\- *¿Urahara-sama? Ese viejo aprovecha para hacerse el importante…* ok ok pásame el móvil

\- …

\- No sabes que es un móvil

\- …

\- Eso – se lo señalas

\- … - te lo pasa

\- De verdad… - marcaste el número de Urahara y esperaste a que contestase – Oye Urahara..

\- "Oh (T/N) ya has despertado. Me alegro ¿Ya has visto el regalo que te he hecho?"

\- ¿Regalo?

\- "Pregunta a tu acompañante como te ha alimentado…"

\- …Luego ¿Para qué querías que te llamase?

\- "Ya te habrá dicho que tienes que explicarle quien es pero intenta omitir los detalles de los arrancar e invéntate algo. Te lo encargo. Ah por cierto le dije que yo era tu padre, espero no te importe. Chao" – cuelga rápido

\- Maldito viejo… Tsk…

\- …

\- E..esto Cifer ¿puedo preguntar cómo me has alimentado durante este tiempo?

\- Como Urahara-sama me indicó

\- …Creo que me voy a arrepentir pero… ¿podrías explicar cómo o hacer una demostración?

Viste que Ulquiorra fue a por algo de agua y luego volvió diciéndote que te tumbases a lo que obedeciste. Tomo un poco de agua y se acercó a ti como para besarte para hacer que tomases el agua. Cuando se separó rápido te incorporaste alejándote

-¿Q..qu..qué se supone que es eso? ¿Así te dijo Urahara que me alimentases? – dijiste sonrojada y avergonzada

\- Si pero me dijo que de esa forma solo podía darte cosas liquidas

\- …*ese maldito viejo…* B..bueno tenía que decirte quien eres y eso

\- hm

\- Ok tu nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer y pues… *edad real no le puedo decir asique…* tienes 20 años

\- Urahara-sama dijo 19

\- Pues 19 como coño sea

\- …

\- Y pues se muchas cosas de ti la verdad… eres frío, sin emociones, muy leal…mmm no sé que más decirte

-…entendido

\- *¿Con eso le basta?*

\- … - mira la hora - ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que trabajo? Bueno supongo que te lo dijo Urahara… - miras la hora - ¡Ostia es verdad mi trabajo! Espero que no me despidan por no ir estas semanas – rápido fuiste a ir a cambiarte pero mientras te cambiabas te diste cuenta de algo - … - te giras a ver a Ulquiorra que te veía atentamente con un pequeño rubor – S..sal de mi cuarto

\- … - se larga

\- *mierda mierda* - escuchas que llaman la puerta –Cifer¿puedes abrir tú?

\- ¿Estas segura? Me ordenaron que no abriese a nadie a excepción de Urahara-sama

\- Que sí, tu solo abre y pregunta quién es y que quiere – dices acabándote de cambiar – Ya está ¿Quién es? – dices yendo a la puerta y encontrándote con que era Orihime que estaba asombrada de ver a Ulquiorra

\- ¿Ulquiorra? – dijo sin creérselo

\- ¿? ¿Me conoces?

\- A..ah Inoue, Cifer sufre amnesia

\- ¿Amnesia?

\- Si asique no le digas nada de ya sabes

\- E..entendido…

\- ¿De qué? – pregunto Ulquiorra

\- Emmm pues… ¡que ella era tu ex! – te inventas

\- Hm…

\- A..ah… S..si eso – te sigue la corriente

\- P..por cierto ¿qué haces aquí Inoue?

\- A..ah v..venía a verte ya que llevas sin ir a clases dos semanas…

\- Ya veo… - te giras a ver a Ulquiorra – Nosotras nos vamos, tu quédate aquí y no salgas

\- Como desees

\- Bien vamos Inoue – sales con ella y cierras la puerta - … - empezáis a caminar

\- ¿Q..qué hace Ulquiorra vivo?

\- ¿Cómo que murió? Ni enterada estaba fíjate tu

\- Esto... ¿de qué conoces a Ulquiorra?

\- Yo he sido quien lo ha revivido por así decir aunque no sé como… ah por cierto soy una arrancar aunque tampoco es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa porque si puedes guardar el secreto mejor

\- A..ah sí…

\- Bueno yo me voy a trabajar… si no me han echado aun – susurras lo último – Nos vemos

Después de intentar en vano convencer a tu jefe que no te echara y de buscar otro trabajo volviste de nuevo a casa

-Ya estoy en casa

\- Bienvenida

\- ¡! ¿Se puede saber porque estas solo con una toalla?

\- …¿hay algún problema? ¿acaso quieres que me la quite?

\- C..claro que no. Supondré que es un "me estaba duchando" en fin… *ahora que recuerdo seguramente tengo que comprarle más ropa…* Voy a hacer la cena ¿quieres algo en concreto?

\- No. Cualquier cosa esta bien

\- Entonces preparare pasta. Y ahora vete a cambiar

\- … - se va a cambiar

\- *Mañana buscare un trabajo… aunque ya que Ulquiorra está aquí…ñec ñec ñec puedo obligarlo a que trabaje él… je… no sería mala idea…*

* * *

Hay lo deje... no se me ocurría más XD bueno que si pero que no se cual de las dos ideas coger y como anteriormente dije... vagancia

Hasta el prox cap

_**CIAO CIAO!**_


	5. Ulquiorra (2-2)

Bueno... hace tiempo no publico en esta página. Perdón pero al final me agradó más wattpad (pueden buscarme como Kougami-Hibari)

Ya les traígo la continuación del one shot de Ulquiorra. (No me maten por tardar)

Disfruten

* * *

A la mañana siguiente decidiste llevar a Ulquiorra contigo a comprar un poco de ropa para él. Solo comprarías lo necesario, tampoco te excederías.

\- Toma, pruebate esto - dijiste prácticamente tirandoselo a la cara

Él obedeció y pues que viste que le quedaba bien se lo comprarías.

\- Por cierto Cifer... la ropa interior la escoges tu - dijiste avergonzada - No sé, cual puede ser tu talla...

\- De acuerdo

Tras acabar las compras volvisteis a casa. Por suerte no hubo ningún problema a excepción de cuando viste a lo lejos a Ichigo y rápido hiciste que Ulquiorra se escondiese... bueno más bien lo empujaste justo donde había basura pero que conste que no fue a propósito.

\- Por fin en casa - dices tirandote en tu cama

\- ...

\- Qué

\- Quién era el chico que te saludó

\- Un compañero

\- ...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada...

\- *Espera, no me digas que esta recuperando la memoria ¡Ahhhh! Mierda mierda mierda*

Ulquiorra se quedo mirandote extrañado al ver como te levantabas para darte golpes contra la pared.

\- *Quizá no debí preguntar... de pronto era su ex...*

\- Bueeeeno... Puesto que estas viviendo conmigo necesito un pequeño favor. Bueno no es un favor, es más bien un "o trabajas o te largas"

\- ¿Trabajar?

\- ¡Si, trabajar! Por tu culpa me despidieron... Bueno en realidad fue culpa mía por estar practicando cosas que no debería pero bueno... Tienes que buscar un trabajo, sino no podemos vivir aquí.

\- ¿Y dónde viviríamos?

\- Debajo de un puente porque paso de ir con Urahara asique más te vale ponerte a trabajar

\- ...está bien... cómo busco un trabajo

\- Ah eso vamos. Primero debemos saber qué se te da bien. Empecemos - sonríes

Empezaste a hacer algunas pruebas a Ulquiorra para ver que era lo que se le daba bien y lo que no. Lo que no sabías era al parecer todo se le daba bien. Cocinar, cocinaba delicioso. Calculo, era bueno. Enseñar, explicaba de manera que pudieses enterarte. Incluso en las fotos que le hacías salía perfecto.

\- Siento que he perdido - dices cayendo dramáticamente al suelo

\- ...

\- Ok ¡prueba final! - te levantaste - Mira - le muestras una revista - Pongamos que soy una persona que quiere mudarse de casa. Tienes que encontrar una casa que me agrade, tienes que venderla. Claro que cuanto más ganes mejor para ti..

\- Te equivocas, no importa lo que yo gane - te cogue de las manos - Lo importante es que encuentres algo que te guste y se ajuste a tu presupuesto

\- ¿E..eh? - te sonrojas - N..no si mi presupuesto no importa. Siempre y cuando elijas una buena esta bien... - desvias la mirada

\- Entonces, qué te parece esta. A mi me gusta bastante - dice mostrándote una muy cara

\- Sí... Cual es el número para llamar a ver como es - dices con el teléfono en mano

\- Pue..

\- *Espera un momento* ¡Y una mierda! ¡Casi me dejo llevar y la compro!

\- ¿No era ese el proposito?

\- Me rindo - caes de rodillas al suelo - Eres demasiado bueno en todo... No hay algo de lo que me pueda quejar...

\- ...voy haciendo la cena

\- *Siento que no sirvo para nada* (suspiras) ...

Pasados unos días, después de volver de las clases a casa, Ulquiorra te estaba esperando.

\- Qué pasa - preguntaste extrañada

\- Hice como me dijiste y busqué trabajo - mira la hora - Ahora mismo debo ir al segundo

\- ...¿Eh? ¿¡Tienes dos trabajos!?

\- Tres de hecho

\- ¡Imposible! Déjame ver - dijiste viendo una copia de los contratos - *Modelaje, como no* - ves el otro - *¿Esto no es ese tipo de cafetería que en vez de maids son mayordomos? Menudas convinaciones hace pero es cierto que los horarios pueden juntarse. Incluso tiene tiempo para otro* ¿Y el tercero? - te levantas para ir a buscar a su habitación - *¿Serán esas hojas?* - las cogues - ...¡A la mierda todo! Incluso dibujar manga sabe - te quejas

\- ¿No te gustaba? - pregunta detrás de ti

\- ¡! *¿Estaba detrás mía?* ¿Qué haces cambiandote de ropa?

\- ...Me asignaste esta habitación ¿qué problema hay en que me cambie aquí?

\- Ni..ninguno... - desvias la mirada - *Este chico no tiene vergüenza* (suspiras) Está bien, ya me deprimí

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No es obvio? Tooodo se te da bien, puedes tener tres trabajos sin problema. Yo apenas soy buena en alguna que otra cosa, y me cuesta encontrar un trabajo del cual me quejo y quedo agotada.

\- ...Eso es porque además estudias

\- Y qué tiene que ver. Igual no soy tan buena como tú. Puedes hacer y tener lo que quieras

\- ... - se queda pensando - Eso no es cierto. No puedo tener todo

\- ¿Eh? *No me digas que es malo en algo* - te emocionas - ¿¡Qué se te da mal!? ¡Di! ¡Di!

\- ...las relaciones

\- *¿Eeeeeehhhh?* ¿Q..que tipo de relaciones?

\- Con el resto de gente. No suelo ser muy expresivo. Soy incapaz de saber que hacer en muchas ocasiones

\- Ahhh ese tipo de relaciones... jeje ya empezaba a mal pensarlo... Si, es cierto que no eres muy expresivo... Tienes que mejorar eso o te quedarás solo

\- ...

\- Mmm... entonces te ayudaré con eso - sonríes - Pero deberías ir a trabajar, no vaya a ser que te despidan por mi culpa

\- ¿Entonces luego me ayudas?

\- Claro

\- Entonces... hasta luego

Viste como se iba y aburrida fuiste a leer el manga que había estado escribiendo.

\- *Dice que no sabe expresar pero los dibujos que hace si que expresan... Aunque no les a puesto diálogo* - ríes - Menudas anotaciones que pone

Los días fueron pasando y tu ibas ayudando en lo que podías a Ulquiorra para que sea más expresivo como por ejemplo una vez que viste a una niña en un parque llorando, le dijiste que la ayudase, pero como era de esperar no sabía como y se puso nervioso pidiendote ayuda con la mirada. Era algo que te causaba gracia. Ver como se esforzaba pero al no saber que hacer se ponía nervioso e incluso para tu enorme sorpresa se llegaba a sonrojar cuando te reías de él.

También le presentaste a Orihime que accedió a ayudar y le compró un cachorro para que de a poco vaya entendiendo más. Pensaste que era buena idea asique dejaste que se lo quedase y parecía funcionar... a veces porque cuando le dijeron que no podía llevar a un animal a un restaurante parecía que quería matar al que se lo dijo.

En cuanto a sus trabajos iba bien, tenía muchas admiradoras en cuanto a el modelaje y admiradores en cuanto al manga. Y por esto mismo ganaba más y decidió convencerte para mudarte. Como era de esperar acabaste accediendo si el pagaba todo.

\- Cifer~ déjame leer el nuevo manga que dices que empezaste. Es que me aburro

\- ...

\- Por fis

\- No

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No será de tu agrado

\- Claro que si. Si lo has escrito tu, seguro está genial - sonríes

\- ... (suspira) de acuerdo - dijo para ir a buscarlo

\- ¡Yeeee nuevo manga!

\- Ten - te lo pasa

\- Perfecto~

Empezaste a leer y después de un rato te diste cuenta de algo

\- Ostia si el nombre de la prota es derivación del mío

\- ¿E..en serio? No me di cuenta - desvia la mirada sonrojado

\- Oye oye, el chico es tal cual como tu - ríes - Kuudere a más no poder

\- ...

\- Ah, ya no hay más diálogo ¿No se te ocurre que poner?

\- ...me voy a sacar a Saizo

\- Sigo diciendo que le hubiera quedado mejor de nombre Grimmjow - dices aguantando la risa

\- No me agrada ese nombre, suena a alguien sin cerebro

\- Porque sera...

A la hora de cenar le notaste un poco pensativo.

\- Qué pasa Cifer

\- Nada...

\- Venga venga di, ¿es por qué no sabes algo?

\- No estoy seguro... Le pregunté a Inou sobre algo pero no creo... que sea eso...

\- Yo respondo

\- ...Bien pues... (suspira) Si te pones nervioso junto a alguien...y te avergüenzas..

\- Es porque es un matón. Ea siguiente pregunta

\- ...

\- ¿No era eso? ¿Qué dijo Orihime?

\- ...que podía ser que esa persona me guste... pero no comprendo. Decía que era distinto a como si te gusta una comida o algo así

\- Ahhh... entonces hablabas de amor. No de matones... Que rollo... Pues... depende. Si crees que esa persona es increible, es admiración, no amor. Si... nunca quieres separarte de ella, y te atrae de una manera ejem... sexual, y te encanta su forma de ser, y crees que no puedes vivir sin ella y.. Oye espera yo siento eso por ti pero no es amor no? Osea, no puedo vivir sin ti porque pagas todo y evidentemente eres muy guapo...

\- ...

\- Oye pues mira puede que sí sea amor - ríes - Emmm o no... creo que si al final

\- ¿Cómo sabes diferenciar si es o no?

\- Pues... por los celos. Ver que tienes tantas fans me da celos - sonríes - Yo también quiero tener muchos seguidores... Y porque no puedo dejar de pensar en que es lo que cocinaras

\- ... (T/N) eso no es amor, es dependencia

\- Ostia pues... Ya sabes lo que es amor - te pones seria - No hace falta que te diga más - sigues comiendo

\- ...

\- ... Qué

\- ... - sonríe - nada *Puede que ya entienda lo que intentaba decirme Inoue...*

\- ¿Será que llueva mañana? - te pones a pensar

\- (T/N)

\- ¿?

\- Me gustas

\- ...ah - sonríes - Lo sé, yo también me gusto

\- ...

\- Jajajaja es broma. También me gustas idiota

* * *

Ok no lo revisé asique no sé si alguna parte se borró (si ven que falta como una palabra es por eso)

Nada más, gracias por su paciencia y nada.

Hasta el prox cap

_**CIAO CIAO!**_


End file.
